The Inuyasha manga
by RumicWorldFan
Summary: Sesshomaru reads the Inuyasha manga. BE Warned:This contains lots of SPOILERS for the manga. This is my first story,so it might be lousy


"What is this?"

"Manga? Do you like it?"

"Why is Inuyasha the main character?"

"Because...I don't know"

"I am so underrated"

"You only read four volumes"

"Because they are the only ones you have"

"At home, I have more"

"Then you will bring this one more"

"Sure. So what is your favorite chapter"

"Chapter one, three and twelve"

"Why?"

"Inuyasha is sealed, you are here. Inuyasha gets the rosary. My character introduction"

" there something you don't like?"

"That stupid hair bimbo, Jaken appearance, my arm being cut"

"Well that's what actually happened"

"It is irritating"

"The later volumes are better"

"When will I appear next?"

"Chapter 59"

"That's….41 chapters since I left in chapter 18"

"Well, that is when you will appear next ,also…"

"Wait don't spoil anything"

"Okay, want me to get the manga?"

"Yes, and hurry up"

"So in what volume are you reading now?"

"I am reading the last chapter of volume 43"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you read 39 volumes in one week?"

"Yes"

"I took about 3 months to finish half of the manga"

"That's because you are slow"

"Whatever, so what do you like so far in this volume?"

"The Tenseiga"

"Meido zangetsuha"

"Yes. By the way those brothers are nothing like me and Inuyasha"

"Yes they are. They fight allot."

"Hn, there are allot of siblings who fight"

"But they wanted to fight till they killed each other. So much like you and Inuyasha"

"But you are wrong,Inuyasha can't kill me"

"Neither can you"

"Yes I is him who refuses to die"

"Oh please,you could have killed him anytime. You are the strongest youkai"  
"Hn ,I am the strongest"

"So proud and arrogant"

"..."

"Who is your favorite character? Other than you"

"I don't have a favorite but there are many notable characters."

"Who?"

"By far I think Kikyo"

"Kikyo? why?"

"There are many people who hate her, am I right?"

"Allot, alright."

"They shouldn't hate her though. She is just misunderstood."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see. Getting killed by someone who you thought was your lover. Being restructured. Seeing your lover with another woman. Fighting an evil spider hanyo who actually killed you and after being restructured he is still trying to kill you…"

"I guess Kikyo is really misunderstood"

"But there is this one thing that I hate about her"

"What is that"

"She tried to kill you"

"Funny coming from you. You tried to kill me too"

"That's because you weren't minding your own business"

"Oh wow"

"I wasn't the only one who tried to kill you"

"Who else did?"

"Almost everyone in the series. From chapter one people tried to kill you."

"Mistress centipede...she was so gross"

"All of your opponents are"

"Not all of them"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't count"

"I wasn't talking about you"

"You are talking about the thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten? They are utterly disgusting. Manten tried to boil you,so he can regrow his hair"

"Don't remind me please"

"Hiten ate Manten heart. He could have absorbed his yoki instead."

"Sheesh, I wasn't talking about them. Especially Manten"

"Then could it be Bankotsu of the band of the seven?"

"Bankotsu?"

"He wasn't that disgusting. He was strong for a human. He could have won his battle with Inuyasha, if it weren't for chichi-ue blood flowing through his veins"

"I guess he was good"

"He also wasn't controlled by his demonic sword, it is truly amazing"

"That's true"

"He is one of the notable characters"

"Are there characters you don't like?"

"Yes, almost everyone"

"Well, who is the most?"

"That would be Koga"

"Koga-kun? Why?"

"Other than the fact that his wolves killed Rin."

"Oh, that's right"

"But that's not all. The flea-bag should know that you do not belong to him. I much rather Inuyasha being with you than that mangy turd"

"You really don't like him"

"He insulted the inu yokai, too"

"He does get pretty annoying"

"I also don't like Hojo"

"He's too nice, I guess"

"Too dull and boring"

"I know"

"Your friends are also lame and nosey"

"At least they are friends"

"Hn, dull friends"

"You know when you said notable characters I thought you were going to say Kagura."

"Kagura? Why is that?"

"She liked you"

"But I didn't. She was a spawn of Naraku. Wore too much make-up. Kidnapped Rin. Tried to kill you. I could go on."

"But you felt rage and sorrow for her"

"Rage and sorrow ,not love. Plus Totosai is wrong. When chichi-ue died I also felt the same."

"I guess"

"Will you leave me alone. I want to continue reading"

"Sorry"

"It has been a week since I last saw you"

"I have been mourning"

"Who died?"

"Kikyo-chin"

"Wait, did you just nickname somebody?"

"And if I did?"

"It is so weird"

"It is sad, though. Why did she die?"

"She played a large role in the story."

"Yes, this story is very angst-y"

"But you already knew that she was going to die"

"Doesn't mean I like it"

"At least you weren't present when she actually died"

"Poor Kohaku he had nowhere to go but to me"

"I was pretty surprised when you took him in"

"Hn, I'd rather travel with him than can protect Rin better, he also treats her better and he doesn't blabber."

"I guess, but if there is no Jaken there is no one to hit or stomp over"

"True"

"So where are you exactly?"

"I finished volume 52"

"That was a nice volume, especially for you"

"You mean Bakusaiga debut?"

"Yep, so don't be sad"

"But Kikyo-chin died"

"She must be your favorite character"

"No. I am going to continue reading"

"Good luck"

"Why?"

"You will know"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's wrong?"

"It is done"

"You mean the manga?"

"Yes.56 volumes aren't enough"

"I know but that's what mostly happened"

"I need more"

"Sadly there is no more."

"Then what am I supposed to do with my life?"

"There is this new manga called Kyoukai no Rinne .It is really awesome and it is similar to this one"

"Then bring it. Hurry up I need manga"

"Jeez, for an unemotional yokai, you sure are emotional"

"Just hop down the well and that pun was stupid"

"First say how awesome I am,"

"Kagome, you are awesome and amazing. Without you, the story would not have progressed and I wouldn't read manga without you"

"Thanks now give me a kiss"

"Fine"


End file.
